El Plan Maestro
by Brony Frozen
Summary: Chrysalis está ideando un plan que acabe con las ponies de una vez por todas y le permita adueñarse de Equestria para siempre. Pero para lograrlo, y de paso volverse más poderosa, es tener ayuda. Pitch Black, Drago Manudura, Sombras, mortífagos, etc. MULTICROSSOVER


**Ok, he estado algo ausente en las otras historias, pero les digo algo; no tengo ni una excusa. Les dejo esta historia para compensar las otras y, de paso, entretenerlos.**

 **Y ya ustedes me dirán si sé escribir, jaja. Disfruten.**

* * *

 **EL PLAN MAESTRO**

La changeling estaba sentada en su pequeña habitación hexagonal, ideando un nuevo plan de venganza contra los ponies que la habían exiliado a ella y a sus súbditos por mucho tiempo. Tenía el ceño fruncido, mientras veía un montón de hojas de pergamino, llenas de borrones, tachaduras, y correcciones, sólo había unas cuantas frases y gráficas intactas, de repente, saltó con un grito triunfal.

-¡Lo tengo! –Chrysalis apartó las hojas con un ademán y empezó a rascar el suelo con la punta de un casco, hasta encontrar una pequeña caja de madera oscura, cerrada con un gran candado de latón. Rompió el candado con su magia y sacó la extraña piedra que había dentro.

Parecía un gran zafiro aguamarina del tamaño de su casco, con miles de caras talladas a lo largo de la superficie. La gema era sorprendentemente ligera y llamativa, aparte de un poco inquietante, porque emitía algún tipo de energía desconocida y antigua.

-¡Comandante Dragonfly! –La reina gritó de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, el changeling llegó de inmediato. Era un ser robusto, con corta melena azul marino, ojos esmeralda y pupilas afiladas. Se detuvo frente a Chrysalis y saludó al estilo militar.

-¿Mi señora? –Dijo, esperando órdenes, veía con extrañeza y curiosidad la gema que éste sostenía en el casco. Ella sonrió malignamente.

-Prepare la colmena, recibiremos visitas –Y pasó frente al comandante, saltó de su cámara y trazó círculos ascendentes hasta salir volando hacia el exterior de la colmena, dejando atrás al confundido comandante.

La colmena se encontraba bajo tierra, en un bosque muerto de árboles negros y suelo estéril. La reina voló lejos de ahí, cerca del límite del bosque, a muchos kilómetros del pueblo más cercano. Se detuvo en un gran claro… si puede llamarse claro a un espacio con árboles quemados y caídos hace tiempo. Puso la gema en el centro y la tocó con su cuerno, usando un hechizo de teletransporte. En vez de teletransportarse ella o la gema, la piedra preciosa vibró y empezó a brillar con fuerza. Lo único que faltaba era decir un destino, y la Gema Portal crearía el puente a ese lugar. Chrysalis sonrió, ya tenía algo en mente; una leyenda, oculta bajo las camas, esperando el momento adecuado para aterrorizar a los potrillos con pesadillas.

-El Coco –La Gema Portal creó un remolino de arena negra, la changeling rio maníacamente y atravesó el portal.

* * *

Pitch Black, el Coco, fue presa de sus propias pesadillas, sucumbió ante el miedo, y de este modo, fue exiliado a lo más profundo de la cueva más oscura en el lugar más recóndito de la Tierra, desde hacía 20 años. El lugar tenía 3 metros de diámetro, de techo bajo, sin ninguna luz.

Entonces, una luz verdosa iluminó tenuemente el lugar. Pitch volteó a ver a la luz. Claro, saltó y chocó contra la pared contraria de su prisión; frente a él se encontraba un caballo negro de larga melena azul-verdoso opaco, ojos verdes y un largo cuerno negro y retorcido, en la punta del cual, se encontraba la fuente de luz, de un brillo suave, esto le daba a la imagen un aire fantasmagórico. En cambio, la pony, de la altura de un humano adulto, frunció el ceño: ella se esperaba algo más… bueno, esperaba más. ¿Acaso éste era el Coco? ¿Este humano pálido, delgado y débil? En fin. Se encogió de hombros y procuró no eleva más la cabeza, o el cuerno chocaría contra el techo.

-El Coco. No eres como lo imaginaba… eres un… emm… -¿Qué iba a saber un pony de los humanos? El hombre pálido se recuperó rápidamente del susto inicial y vio con curiosidad a la pony negra.

-¿Humano? En realidad, soy Pitch Black, rey de las pesadillas, y tú eres… un unicornio negro -Chrysalis parpadeó un par de veces antes de reaccionar.

-Ah, yo soy Insectra Chrysalis Widow l, reina de los Changelings, y soy más un alicornio, no un simple unicornio… como la inútil de la pony que me descubrió –Entonces habló con un tono sombrío y muy serio –Te tengo una propuesta; ¿Te gustaría dominar tu mundo? Tengo un plan para que los habitantes de mi mundo se sometan ante mí, pero para eso, necesito tu ayuda, a cambio, te ayudaré a dominar tu mundo.

El rey de las pesadillas sonrió con diversión de inmediato, ¿Qué podría hacer esa yegua parlante para sacarlo de ahí? Ok, ok, pudo haber aparecido de la nada, y tener magia, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que fuera un caballo. _Aceptaré,_ pensó él, _Con tal de salir de esta prisión. Pero antes debo averiguar más._

-Si te apoyo, ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro siquiera de que tendrás el poder suficiente para tu venganza? –La reina sonrió, ya había planeado todo.

-Este no es lugar ni momento para explicártelo. Te lo explicaré todo si vienes conmigo, a menos que prefieras… quedarte aquí. Y sé que no quieres eso. Sólo te diré que mi ejército es muy grande, y mi poder ha aumentado considerablemente en los últimos 9 años –Se dio media vuelta y murmuró "Equestria", abriendo un portal verde oscuro –Ven –Hizo una seña con la cabeza y atravesó el portal, seguida de cerca por Pitch.

* * *

Al regresar al bosque muerto, la reina de los changelings volteó a ver al hombre pálido, éste seguía siendo humano, pero se veía diferente, ¿O sólo sería la luz? Era como si usara una larga capa negra. Por su parte, él miraba de arriba abajo a la pony; a la luz del día, podía verla por completo, le sorprendió el hecho de que tuviera hoyos en las patas y alas de insecto. De hecho, lo más sorprendente es que parecía un tipo de unicornio con alas, ¿Sería el _alicornio_ que la reina había mencionado?

Ella lo ignoró y abrió un nuevo portal, esta vez uno gris claro.

-Quédate aquí, Pitch Black. Tengo que buscar a otros seres que deseen unirse al plan. Si te vas de aquí, lo lamentarás; no hay un solo pueblo en kilómetros a la redonda, y no conoces éste mundo, te morirías antes de encontrarte con algún ser vivo–Y atravesó por segunda vez un portal fuera de Equestria. Pitch lo pensó, y decidió que lo más inteligente era hacer caso a la yegua, después de todo, podría haber Guardianes en este mundo también.

* * *

Alagaësia, un lugar próspero, libre del dominio de Galbatorix, sin miedo al Imperio, donde todos eran amigos; humanos, elfos, enanos y úrgalos, una tierra donde la reina Nasuada del Imperio, el rey Orrin de Surda, la reina Arya de Du Weldenvarden, el rey Orik de las Montañas Beor, Nar Garzhvog de las tribus de úrgalos y los Jinetes, contribuían al bien común (les advetí de los spoilers)

Algunas cosas habían cambiado desde la guerra, cuando Eragon y su dragona Saphira, Murtagh y Espina, y Arya, lograran derrotar al tirano Galbatorix, sin contar a la niña bruja Elva, Umaroth y Glaedr, y los demás eldunarís, antes grandes dragones, como el hecho de que, al terminar la guerra, Eragon y Saphira agregaran a los úrgalos y enanos al hechizo que vinculaba a los Jinetes con sus dragones, de ese modo, se esperaba prevenir futuras guerras. Otro cambio fue la alianza del Imperio con Surda, y que éste hubiera crecido bastante. Y por último, el cambio de los Juegos de los Urgralgra, en los cuales había demostraciones de fuerza, agilidad, y demás, cada año. El entrenamiento de los Jinetes había cambiado también; ellos tendrían que ir a Ellesméra a aprender, después, irían al este, más allá del desierto de Hadarac y de las montañas Beor, a completar su formación con Eragon y Saphira, los primeros Jinetes libres del poder de Galbatorix, en su tiempo.

Otro cambio fue el nombramiento de Roran, primo de Eragon, como conde de Carvahall en el nuevo orden. El hecho de que la reina Arya se convirtiera en Jinete también, y las apariciones de nuevos Jinetes, más de 50 en los primeros meses, como consecuencia del antiguo hechizo. Más de la mitad fueron elfos y humanos, una cuarta parte úrgalos y kull, y la última cuarta parte enanos. Todos ellos pasaron las mismas pruebas y obtuvieron a sus dragones, relativamente, al mismo tiempo.

Aun así, algunas cosas nunca cambiaban. En las Vertebradas, lejos de las tribus de los úrgalos y los cazadores de la costa y del valle Palancar, un grupo de hechiceros invocaban espíritus. Eran 10 los que formaban un círculo alrededor de otro hechicero, todos envueltos en capas negras, en medio de la nada.

Chrysalis observaba de lejos, oculta entre los árboles. Presenció la creación de un Sombra, cuando unas luces flotantes se acercaban a la figura sentada en medio del círculo, cuando éstas comenzaron a dar vueltas alrededor de la figura. De repente, hubo una explosión de luz que cegó momentáneamente a la reina, cuando ésta volvió a ver, se dio cuenta de que dos hechiceros estaban muertos, lo supo por los bultos sangrantes en el suelo, aún cubiertos por las capas. Y en medio del círculo, estaba la figura del hechicero, que ahora estaba de pie, con los brazos extendidos y la cabeza alzada al cielo. De todas formas, la capucha seguía cubriéndole la cara.

Vio a los demás compañeros del nuevo Sombra aplaudir y vitorear en voz baja, ¿A qué le temían? ¡Tenían un hechicero poseído por espíritus entre ellos! Cuando los hechiceros se separaron, la reina salió de entre los matorrales, alertando a los magos. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, ella los congeló con su magia, incluido al Sombra, por si acaso.

-Buenos días, hechiceros renegados. Soy Insectra Chrysalis Widow l, reina de los Changelings. Los vi de lejos; parecen tener potencial, por desgracia, sólo necesito al poseído –La reina usó su magia para quitar la capucha del Sombra, todavía congelado. Alzó ambas cejas al verle la cara; era una chica.

Una Sombra que no pasaría de los 20 años. Piel extremadamente pálida, ojos rojos, largo pelo color ónix (negro), cara delgada, y expresión furiosa. La Sombra la miraba con odio y curiosidad. De repente, Chrysalis soltó un grito de dolor y soltó a los hechiceros, Sombra incluida; algo presionaba su mente y examinaba sus recuerdos, de forma tan dolorosa que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, entonces escuchó una voz femenina dentro de su cabeza, potente y clara, llena de odio.

 _Una yegua parlante… ¡¿Quién te ha creado?! ¡Dinos tu nombre o te asesinaremos!_ Y oyó la risa maníaca de la Sombra _Yegua tonta, osaste tomarnos desprevenidos, molestarnos, hacer un patético intento por detenernos, creerte capaz de capturarnos. No sé qué propósitos hayas tenido, pero no volverás a ver la luz del día._

Chrysalis parpadeó, sorprendida. Esbozó una media sonrisa, esa mujer era justo lo que necesitaba. Imaginó cómo se vería ella en su plan, haciendo temer a la mismísima princesa Celestia… y torturando a Cadence. De pronto, el dolor y la presión sobre su mente disminuyeron, pero no la soltaron. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Volvió a oír la voz femenina, éste vez en boca de la Sombra.

-Mmh, eres valiente para ser una tonta yegua, Insectra…Vi tu plan, y me agrada –La Sombra sonrió malignamente, Chrysalis enarcó una ceja. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

-Cuando… usaste tu magia para atraparme, supongo que fuiste tú, supe que irías bien en mi ejército. Por cierto, reina Chrysalis para ti –Y le explicó su plan a la Sombra, ambas ignoraron a los otros hechiceros -…Y si me ayudas, te prometo darte el poder necesario para gobernar tu mundo.

La Sombra entrecerró los ojos unos momentos, luego alzó la cabeza al cielo y soltó una larga carcajada, vacía de cualquier emoción que no fuera ira y odio.

-Vaya, Chrysalis, por un momento pensé que serías más lista, ahora me doy cuenta de que tienes el cerebro de un kull. Torpe y lenta, ciega por la venganza. En este mundo no es posible simplemente ir y atacar, no. En éste mundo habitan los Jinetes de Dragón, por su culpa, tendré que dedicarme toda, escúchame, TODA mi vida a capturar niños y convertirlos en Sombra, para que algún día logremos hacer un mínimo avance. Ni siquiera Durza pudo contra el Jinete Eragon Asesino de Sombra cuando era un jovenzuelo, intentar atacar ahora sería un suicidio, una locura. Ni siquiera el dragón salvaje más bruto haría algo así ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme que pueda contra eso, yegua? –Tales argumentos dejaron sin habla a la changeling, sólo un momento.

-Te prometo el mundo que quieras. En el mío hay dragones, grifos, ponies, tapires, unos cuantos draconequus, tu elige. En el último mundo al que fui, no vi gran cosa, pero supongo que es grande. Si no, bueno, tengo que visitar otros mundos, y conseguir aliados. Si me ayudas, te prometo el mundo que quieras, por cierto, en el mío todas las criaturas son mágicas y tienen cierto poder –La Sombra lo pensó unos momentos, luego asintió.

-Iré contigo, yegua. Pero, tengo una condición. Tendré mi libertad, actuaré como yo crea necesario, usaré la magia como me plazca… y te obedeceré, sólo cuando lo crea pertinente –La reina asintió, no podía tenerlo todo en este, digo, en estos mundos –Soy la Sombra Baynaw, por cierto.

-Bien, Baynaw, sígueme –Chrysalis dio media vuelta. Frente a ella, apareció el portal verdoso que llevaba a Equestria. Antes de atravesarlo, Baynaw volteó a ver a los hechiceros.

-Creen más Sombras y formen un ejército. En algún momento volveré, no me decepcionen ni me esperen –Y siguió a Chrysalis a Equestria.

* * *

Al llegar, lo primero que vieron fue el claro del bosque lleno de pesadillas negras de ojos dorados. Pitch se encontraba montando una de las pesadillas. Veía sus creaciones y les daba órdenes, se detuvo al ver a la reina changeling. Baynaw miraba con repulsión las pesadillas, éstas, por su parte, se alejaron de ella o se volvieron simple arena negra, que oscurecía el suelo del bosque.

-Hola, Chrysalis, no esperaba que volvieras tan pronto. Ah, veo que traes compañía. ¿Quién eres tú, mi pequeña…? –El rey de las pesadillas se detuvo a media frase; Baynaw había usado su magia para aprisionarlo, casi de inmediato se retiró.

-No te atrevas a volver a llamarme pequeña, insignificante mago. Soy Baynaw, la Sombra, espíritus habitan dentro de mí, y me dan poderes más allá de lo que puedas imaginar –La chica puso las manos en sus caderas y frunció el ceño. Pitch hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes… Baynaw?

-19, ¿Y? –Respondió ella con brusquedad. Pitch intentó no reírse, apenas era una chiquilla… que lo miraba con odio… y lo hacía sentir incómodo.

-Me ves. ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Ella enarcó una ceja, Chrysalis hizo lo mismo. Él hizo un ademán, y todas las pesadillas, incluida la suya, desaparecieron –Soy un espíritu; el Coco, quien se oculta bajo las camas y da pesadillas y miedo a los niños. De donde vengo, tienen que creer en mí para poder verme. Por culpa de los Guardianes y el Hombre de la Luna, me reduje a una simple sombra. Todo el mundo me recordó como un mal sueño "El Coco no existe, no hay nada que temer. Es una mentira" –Usó las mismas palabras con las que habló a los Guardianes en el Palacio de los Dientes, cuando su plan de dominar al mundo estaba empezando. Ambas, Chrysalis y Baynaw, se miraron con sorpresa, luego voltearon a ver a Pitch.

-Yo sabía que tú existías –Dijo la changeling, los humanos la miraron con confusión, ella rodó los ojos –Éste es un mundo de ponies color pastel, soy la reina pony-insecto de una enorme colonia bajo tierra, Equestria es el país más próspero de todo el mundo, es gobernado por un par de patéticas alicornios altruistas, y su medio de protección primario son seis ponies con elementos supercursis de Amabilidad, Honestidad, etc. –Al terminar ambos humanos tenían diferentes grados de asombro. Pitch enarcaba una ceja, la joven Baynaw estaba boquiabierta. Cuando esta se recuperó, miró de arriba abajo al rey de las pesadillas con desprecio.

-Yo te veo, supongo que es por los espíritus que me poseen, que me vuelven maligna y poderosa, de esta forma, ¿Por qué no ver a otros espíritus del mal?

* * *

El siguiente mundo era algo más tranquilo, tal vez tenía que ver con el hecho de que era medianoche, en medio de la nada. Chrysalis se encontraba ante un enorme mar congelado, en la cima de un peñasco. Desde donde estaba, la reina changeling podía observar a la gigantesca bestia se encontraba bajo ella, en el mar. Hasta la cima del peñasco llegaban profundos e intimidantes rugidos. Éstos no provenían de la bestia, al cual le faltaba un gran colmillo y permanecía encogido, sino de una pequeña figura, frente a él.

La gran criatura era gris claro, con miles de espinas y un par de pequeñas alas-aletas con puntas rojas. Tenía cuatro patas gruesas como columnas con pequeñas garras, una larga cola con aletas al final, y espinas negras cubriendo las patas, cola y cabeza. Chrysalis olfateó el aire; el inconfundible hedor a miedo, algo débil, pero ahí estaba. También olía a metal, sudor, y a odio, el dulce olor del odio. La reina sonrió y saltó al vació, para bajar planeando hasta quedar a una distancia prudente.

El hombre, pues eso era, volteó a verla lentamente, la enorme criatura siguió su vista, y cuando vio a la changeling a los ojos, ella sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. ¡¿Qué rayos era esa cosa?!

-¿Qué… rayos… eres tú? –La voz profunda del hombre sobresaltó a la reina, hasta tal punto que la hizo trastabillar y caer de sentón sobre el hielo. Chrysalis hizo una mueca de dolor y respondió, un poco ronca por el aire frío.

-La reina Insectra Chrysalis Widow I, de los changelings. Ante de que digas cualquier cosa… ¡¿Qué es eso?! –Dijo ella, señalando la gigantesca criatura –Ah, y, por cierto, ¿Quién eres tú? –Esta vez señaló al hombre, éste no se mostró muy sorprendido, de hecho, no mostraba ninguna expresión en su deforme rostro. Aunque, por esto, todos sabemos que gritaba pidiendo explicaciones por dentro, muy, muy en el fondo.

-Yo soy Drago Manodura, el único amo de los dragones. Y éste –Señaló a su dragón con su bastón –es mi Salvajibestia, el rey de todos los dragones. Y me obedece sólo a mí, si intentas cualquier cosa, te arrepentirás –Drago golpeó el suelo con su bastón, como si fuera una orden, el Salvajibestia rugió con fuerza, asustando a la changeling.

-Pu…pues… venía p…proponerte algo… pero par… parece que lo tienes todo bajo control, así que… -Contra su instinto de supervivencia, Chrysalis le dio la espalda a Drago y su dragón, y se alejó lentamente. Pero, la voz de Drago la detuvo, justo como se imaginaba que haría.

-Alto ahí. ¿Qué clase de propuesta? –Chrysalis esbozó una media sonrisa y dio la vuelta, viendo al hombre a los ojos. Esta vez sonrió más ampliamente, dejando ver sus colmillos.

-Oh, pues nada, excepto, tal vez… Conquistar mi mundo, y si me apoyas, te ayudaré a conquistar el tuyo y a obligar a todos a doblegarse ante ti –Drago la miró unos instantes, antes de soltar una sonora carcajada. La reina entrecerró los ojos, bajó las orejas y resopló, esto estaba yendo del mismo modo que con la Sombra Baynaw. Con la excepción de que esta vez la reina tenía un as bajo el casco –Antes de que digas algo, te enseñaré.

Y creó una imagen holográfica de su ejército de changelings, seguida de sus hasta ahora aliados.

-Mi ejército, es el más grande de todos los reinos. Pitch Black, el rey de las pesadillas, y Baynaw, la Sombra, un ser con suficiente poder para doblegar fácilmente a un hombre, corrompiendo su mente, son mis aliados ¿Qué me dices, Drago? ¿Quieres ayudar a éste ejército a crecer y a vencer a todo aquel que se interponga en nuestro camino? Los aplastaremos a todos como si fueran cucarachas –Se acercó unos pasos al hombre y extendió un casco para que se lo estrechara. Drago se le pensó un par de minutos, y finalmente, estrechó el casco de la reina.

-De acuerdo, acepto. Pero si resultas ser un fraude, me encargaré de que jamás vuelvas a ver la luz del día- Chrysalis sonrió misteriosamente.

-No me esperaba otra respuesta.

* * *

Chrysalis odiaba ser humillada, y ésta vez no fue diferente. Había aparecido en un lindo bosque, en la copa de un árbol de enebro. Bajó volando y, accidentalmente, rompió una rama. Al llegar al suelo oyó un grito de dolor justo detrás de ella. Volteó rápidamente y se encontró cara a cara a una chica verde, que la miraba furiosa y confundida, enseguida apareció un sátiro, uno mitad humano.

-Enebro, ¿Es…? ¿Qué… eres… tú? –El sátiro vio con perplejidad a la alicornio, ésta se levantó lentamente, solo para recibir un golpe en la cara con una piña, cortesía de la chica verde.

-¡Atrás, he dicho atrás! ¡Cómo te atreviste a romper una rama de mi árbol! Lo pagarás caro, demonio –La chica, Enebro, estaba roja –o verde- por la ira. Quién hubiera dicho que una chica pudiera estar tan apegada a una planta.

-Tú eres la que debe tener cuidado, muchachita. Soy la reina de los changelings, y por lo tan… ¡Hey! –Chrysalis estaba hablando con autoridad, cuando de repente apareció un gigantesco perro negro, del tamaño de un rinoceronte, y la derribó.

-¡GUAU GUAU! –El perro ladró, acto seguido, lamió a la reina de arriba abajo, llevándose consigo la dignidad de la pony.

-Hola, Señorita O´Leary –El sátiro saludó al perro, éste agitó la cola y saltó sobre él. Dejando en el suelo a la pony negra –Seguro Percy te… ¿Qué llevas en el cuello?

El sátiro tomó una nota, que estaba atada al cuello de la perra con un hilo grueso, la desenrolló y leyó el destinatario. "Muy bien" dijo "Buen viaje por las sombras". Justo cuando la perra corría hacia la sombra del enebro, la reina changeling se recuperó lo suficiente como para pararse y reaccionar rápidamente. ¿Viaje por las sombras? Eso se oía interesante. Se lanzó contra la perra y la sujetó por la cola, justo cuando esta desaparecía en la sombra del árbol.

Jamás, se dijo a sí misma la pony, jamás volvía a hacer un viaje por las sombras. Sí, podría ser malvada, pero no una demente, hasta ella tenía su límite, y oir voces en la oscuridad sobrepasaba ese límite. Cómo sobrevivió a eso y a lo que vino después, una servidora está tan confundida como ustedes.

Estaba dentro de una gigantesca caver… un momento. Mejor me ahorro la descripción, todos saben cómo se ve el inframundo. Sino, lean el libro otra vez, en PDF o en físico, y ya se acuerdan. El caso es que Chrysalis apareció junto al río Estigio, del lado del palacio de Hades. Suerte que no cayó en el río.

La señorita O'Leary se sacudió y se fue trotando hacia el palacio, mientras que la reina changeling se quedaba atrás, tratando de asimilar su situación actual, entonces, se puso a caminar siguiendo el curso del río. A lo lejos se oían los gritos de Los Campos del Castigo, pasó cerca de los Campos de Asfódelos, y, a un par de kilómetros, el lugar más genial del inframundo; los Campos Elíseos. Con islitas y todo. Chrysalis llegó a un punto donde el río tomaba una pronunciada curva, alejándose de una cueva que se internaba en la tierra. La curiosidad pudo con ella, y se dirigió volando a la cueva. Llegó al borde de un acantilado, que descendía kilómetros y kilómetros hasta perderse en la oscuridad, de ahí emanaba una fuerza malvada y arcaica, que ejercía cierta gravedad sobre la reina, ¿O era sólo la altura? De cualquier forma, no había que ser un genio para imaginar el potencial que había allí abajo.

Chrysalis supo que no podía bajar sin arriesgar la vida, así que se limitó a utilizar un hechizo para atraer a lo que fuera que se encontrara ahí abajo. Claro que la primera vez no tuvo suerte, pues no sabía la profundidad del acantilado. Quedó impactada cuando por fin atrajo a una _empusa_ , sin tener la menor idea de lo que era.

-¿Pero qué dem…? –La demonio (Kelly) no tuvo tiempo de hablar, pues la changeling se le adelantó.

-Saludos, criatura semihumana. Soy Insectra Chrysalis Widow I, reina de los Changeling, y he notado tu potencial, así que te ofrezco un trato; tú y tus amigos de ahí abajo pueden unirse a mí y ayudarme a conquistar mi mundo. A cambio, tendrán el poder suficiente para gobernar el suyo y asesinar a sus enemigos. ¿Qué dices? –La empusa vio fijamente a Chrysalis, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-¡Jajaja! Eres chistosa, yegua. Pero, creo que declinaremos. Ya dos veces lo intentamos, ¿Y el resultado? Los que estuvimos del lado de Cronos, y luego con Gaia, perdimos, nos liquidaron, y no podremos salir del Tártaro en por lo menos varios siglos. ¿Qué te hace creer que tienes el poder que no tuvieron dos dioses antiquísimos? Además, los semidioses y los dioses son muy poderosos, y son capaces de matarnos en un segundo. Muy capaces. Dime algo que no sepa y que me convenza –Remató la animadora, dejando con la boca abierta a la reina. Éste última repasó mentalmente lo que sabía de mitología. Gaia; diosa tierra de la mitología griega y romana. Cronos, hijo de Gaia, dios del tiempo griego. Bingo. Dioses griegos.

-Pues, pequeña chica mitad cabra –Kelly frunció el ceño- Les ofrezco, a los demás monstruos y a ti, otros mundos, donde no existen los dioses, donde no habrá nada que los detenga y sean libres de una vez por todas, además, no creo que tengas mucho que perder si lo intentas. Te aseguro, por mi honor, que no habrá ningún dios que se interponga en nuestro camino en mi mundo, porque después del mío y mi venganza, iremos contra otros, dominando todo el Universo conocido ¿Qué dices? ¿Tú y los demás monstruos estarán interesados? Si es así, llámame. Aquí está –La reina encendió su cuerno y le transmitió a Kelly un poco de su poder, apenas suficiente para que pudiera convocar un portal hacia Equestria, más específicamente, al claro donde los demás esperaban –Éste hechizo durará solo una hora antes de desvanecerse. Para ir a mi mundo, bastará con decir _Equestria._ ¿Entiendes?

-Equestria, ya –Dijo la empusa, de pronto más interesada –Te veré dentro de una hora, entonces. A mí me interesa eso que dices, vaya que me interesa.

Concluida la charla, Chrysalis hizo su propio portal, dejando detrás a la impresionada Kelly.

* * *

Lo que vio al volver a Equestria, una hora después, fue a un montón de antiguos monstruos griegos, entre ellos el Minotauro y Medusa –vestida como en la peli con sus lentes oscuros-, Baynaw y Pitch discutiendo sobre quién sabe qué, y a Drago apoyado contra un árbol, pensando. También estaba el dragón gigante, silencioso y amenazador. Perfecto, ahora solo tenía que llevarlos a su colmena y planear algo… y de paso reclutar a cuantos pudiera, sin impacientarlos ni dejarlos ir, todavía faltaban lugares que ver; mundos extraños, no tan extraños, obvios, no tan obvios, mundos ocultos, recónditos y retorcidos… tal vez hasta mundos paralelos con varias versiones de sí mismos.

El plan maestro para vencer a esas ponies de una vez por todas.

* * *

 **¿Y bien, qué tal quedó? ¿Me quedó aceptable? ¿Soy buena, o soy un asco escribiendo? ¿Capté bien las personalidades de los personajes?**

 **Y un anuncio IMPORTANTÍSIMO: ¿Qué otros personajes agrego? Denme ideas, y agregaré las que considere pertinentes. Les doy... ¿Un mes? Sí, un mes está bien. Hasta entonces, podrán proponer los personajes que quieren que salgan.**

 **Hasta pronto.**


End file.
